


One Two Three Four (Tell Me That You Love Me More)

by Missy



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Isabella decides how many children she'd like to have with Galavant while Galavant tries to settle on a proper nickname for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindmadness/gifts).



“Two.”

Galavant was lying with his head on Isabella’s breast when she suddenly spoke up. “What did you say, dearest?”

Her nose wrinkled. “You need to come up with a less flowery nickname for me,” she said.

“Would you like smoopy pumpkin pie?” he asked. She wrinkled her nose. “Darling dipsy-dear? Bootle sugar drop.”

“No to all of the above. And I was saying how many children I’d prefer to have.”

“Oh,” he said. His eyes flared slightly. “Oh my.”

“Just a few to start with,” she said pertly. “But we won’t be flooding the house with babies.”

“As you wish, honey snookums.”

“…Seriously, Galavant, what was wrong with Izzy?”

“Izzy was your pre-marriage nickname!”

“…You definitely need more rest,” she sighed, lifting her head, blowing out the bedside lamp and letting her head rest upon his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this small treat!


End file.
